Time runs out
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Don and Larry are held hostage in a bank. Can the team save them before the time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ^-^

Actually this was meant to be a one-shot, but now it got too long. This story is probably interesting for the people who liked my story 'Please save me'I can't guarante to post regulary, because I'm also active at the german Fanfiction ;)But for now...please enjoy the story :3

''Larry...I need you. Charlie is really busy and can't help me, so I thought that maybe you could. Please call me back!''

Annoyed Don closed his mobile phone and sat down. It was the seventh time he called.

Now Larry HAD a mobile phone and Don still couldn't reach him.

Also this case he was working on was so damn difficult. Five men robbed banks and killed everyone in there. Unfortunately no one could know where these guys would strike next.

Don had hoped that Charlie could use the algorithm that he used years ago on the case where Don got shot. But Charlie was really busy with his classes and so Don had thought about Larry helping, but he just couldn't reach his brother's best friend.

Suddenly Don's phone rang and the display showed the name 'Larry'.

As fast as he could, Don answered the phone.

''Larry! God dammit. I called you seven times!"

( "I know, I know , Don. And I'm really sorry, but I was busy and didn't hear the phone. What's the problem?")

Don sighed.

"Sorry for yelling, but the case we're working on is hard and Charlie can't help me because he got many classes and Milly maked him do them."

("And you think I'm able to help you?")

"Probably. Can we meet?"

("Ehm...yes, of course. I'm at the bank right now, but...")

Don gulped.

"You're at a bank?"

("...Yes, why?")

"Where?! Where is your bank?!"

Larry answered and Don just ended the call.

The agent had a bad feeling about this. What if Larry's bank was the next one to be attacked? Some people would probably call Don paranoid, but he was just worried.

As fast as he could Don drove to the bank and ran inside.

Larry sat there and when he saw his friend he stood up and went to him.

"Don, what is it? Why did you just end the call?"

Don took Larry by his shoulders.

"Are you alright?"

Larry was confused.

"Well...yes, I think I am, if you use the word 'alright' to describe my physical condition."

Don sighed again and smiled. Larry was like always.

Exhausted Don let himself sink into a nearby chair.

"Now , would you please tell me what's going on? Why do you need my help?"

In the moment Larry asked the question, five men with guns ran into the bank and yelled:

"Everybody, get down!"

As fast as he could Don wanted to fire his gun, but then he thought better. These men all had guns with them , so if they'd see that Don was an agent they would kill him first. It's not like Don was afraid of dying, but he wanted to get the people out of the bank, all the people he didn't know and of course Larry.

Meanwhile David and Colby were sitting in the office. They ate some pudding , but stopped as Megan came through the door , she looked shocked.

''Guys, you know where Don is?"

Colby looked confused, first to David, who just shrugged and then back to Megan.

"Ehm...no , We thought he was with you. Why do you ask?"

Megan closed her eyes and sighed.

"The robber-gang attacked a bank...again."

"Oh no... "

Back at the bank:

"Get down, I said!",the man yelled again and slowly everyone laid on the ground.

"You'll stay here.", the same man said to three of his partners and he and another one went on and took all the money they could get.

Many people cried for help.

A woman even tried to attack the robbers with a broom...but she laid to the ground again, as one of the man

started to shoot the glow lamps from the roof lamp.

In less than five minutes the robbers managed to get all the money.

Don knew what was going to happen now. He swallowed.

"Well then...who wants to die first?", the tallest of the robbers smirked.

He smiled down at a woman who was cradling her child in her arms.

In panic she yelled:

"No...no , please. Don't kill my daughter, please!"

Tears were streaming down her face.

But the guy just laughed, putting a gun to the child's head.

Everyone looked at the scene in horror, but no one said anything until ...

"Stop it!"

Shocked of hearing this voice , Don looked to his side. Larry had stood up and was now moving towards the bad guys.

"Stop it, please.", he repeated.

The five men laughed coldly.

Five guns were aimed at Larry in that moment.

Don's heart stopped. What was Larry doing there?

"Trying to be a hero, huh? you want to die first..."

One of the man pulled out Larry's wallet and looked at his identity card. Then he continued:

"Lawrence?"

Larry gulped.

Another bank robber took the card and giggled.

"Dr. Lawrence Fleinhardt? Wow...with a name like that it must have been really hard in school."

"If we kill him we probably just release him from suffering.", a third one added , as he pulled the trigger.

Don jumped up.

"Don't kill Larry!"

As fast as he could Don stood in front of his friend, protecting him.

The robber who had given the commands, probably the boss,

turned to his partners.

"What's up with this persons in here? Everyone's trying to be a hero?"

The other guys shrugged.

One of them said:

"Maybe they try to get some time, so that the police arrives here right in time."

"Mpf..."

The boss turned back to Don and Larry.

That's it for now ;)Hope you liked it :3Please rate and review if you want to :)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for your reviews ^^

BTW I totally forgot to mention: (Of course) the Numb3rs-Characters don't belong to me. All rights go to their owner. Just the OCs are mine.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Maybe they try to get some time, so that the police arrives here right in time."

"Mpf..."

The boss turned back to Don and Larry.

"Yeah...maybe."

Don thought about the situation. What could he do? Of course he could get out his gun and shoot, but then the robbers would know that he's probably an agent or police man.

Talking would be the other option. But these guys didn't seem like they were easy defeated with words.

Gun or talking?

Don decided to try it with talking first.

"You ... you don't have to kill anyone, 'kay?"

The laughing of the boss interupted him. This cold and dirty laugh.

"Ha...you saw our faces, remember? You're going to describe us if the police asks you questions. We HAVE to kill everyone!"

Don sighed. Like he thought, talking wasn't enough.

"You are sick! You'd even kill children! Little wormholes who still have all of their life left! What has gotten into you?!", Larry yelled and got himself in front of Don.

This was a huge mistake.

One of the robbers used the chance and shot.

Shocked looks. Screams. Everyone got in panic, because of the loud shot.

Some people even managed to run out of the bank in the chaos.

"Damn it!", the boss yelled and wanted to start shooting everyone, but suddenly :

"FBI! Put down the gun!"

Colby and David. They stood in the door , guns pointed at the robbers.

"Seems like we got here right in time.", David said while he handcuffed one of the man. The same happened to the rest of the robber team.

But David was wrong.

Larry stumbled backwards.

His white shirt turned red. A hole in Larry's chest, this was the only thing Don could see.

"Larry! Oh god..."

Don caught his friend before he fell to the ground.

Larry's face turned white as snow as he looked at his own blood.

Don slowly laid him down.

"D...Don...", the professor stuttered."

"I know that it hurts, Larry. Try to calm down, okay?"

Don swallowed. Usally he was used to tough situations like this, but this was too much. His friend lay there in his arms, bleeding and dying and he couldn't help him.

"Call an ambulance!", the agent yelled in panic while he pressed his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding.

"We already got an ambulance here.", Megan answered as she entered the bank with two paramedics.

Tears filled her eyes and her heart stopped for a moment, when she saw who the victim was.

"Larry!"

She ran to him and kneeled down.

"Me...Megan. My beautiful star... I'm so glad you are here."

Larry smiled softly. It was hard for him to keep his eyes open and after a time the exhaustion won and Larry lost concious. The last thing he heard was the sound of Megan's voice calling his name.

Darkness. All around him. Larry lay in the darkness...there was nothing. Was he dead? Probably.

So that was the end of his life... No heaven or even hell, just darkness.

But it somehow felt good. Though everything was black it was warm.

Larry felt comfortable, but still he wanted to wake up. See his friends , his family. He wanted to see Charles and Amita, Alan and Millie, David and Colby, Don... and of course Megan...

Oh yes, Megan. His venus, his star, the woman he loved so much.

Suddenly there was a bright light.

Larry stood up and walked towards it. It was hard to reach it, 'cause it felt like his legs were made of pudding. But still he managed to step into the light.

The first thing he heard when he woke up was a beeping. Slowly he opened his eyes.

He looked around. Everything was white. A hospital!

"Larry! Oh god, you're awake. I thought I'd lost you."

"Megan?"

The woman smiled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, Larry. It's me." She kissed him and took his hand in her.

"I'm...alive?"

Another voice answered.

"You are. Thanks to Don and Megan. They kept you alive the whole time with resuscitation."

"Hey, Charles."

Larry smiled at his best friend who stood in the door.

Charlie entered the room and sat on a chair next to Megan.

"Listen, never scare me like that again! When I got a call that you are in hospital...I felt like I was dying, too."

Larry chuckled softly.

"Alright. I promise to never scare you again."

Charlie laughed and ruffeld the hair of his friend.

"That's good."

After everyone paid Larry a visit , the last person who came was Don.

"Hey, Larry. How are you doing?"

"I think I'm fine for getting shot a few hours ago."

Don let out a relieved sigh.

"I thought that you were going to die on me."

Don sat on a chair.

"Well... I apologize for scaring you."

Larry laid his hand on Don's.

"You don't have to apologize, Larry. You just tried to help. And I have to say: You, my friend, are a hero. You tried to save everyone."

Larry blushed slightly.

"I'm not really a hero... My hero is you Don."

The agent looked confused.

"What?"

"Back then in the bank... You stood in front of me to protect me... and Charles and Megan told me that you made cardiopulmonary resuscitation

the whole way here. So ...you are my hero. Thank you, Don."

Don squeezed Larry's hand.

"It's okay. I'd do anything for a good friend like you."

Don shook his head and then continued:

"Not just a friend...a part of my family."

They talked for a while until Larry fell asleep. Now everything would get better again.

THE END

* * *

Okay...it's a two shot ^^' I hope you enjoyed reading. Thank you for reading :)

Bye ~


End file.
